All manner and variety of absorbent articles configured for the absorption of bodily fluids are, of course, well known. Current types of absorbent articles include sanitary napkins, diapers, and incontinent articles.
A topsheet is the portion of an absorbent article which covers one face of the absorbent article which typically contacts the skin of the person using the absorptive devise. It has long been known in the disposable absorbent article art that it is extremely desirable to construct absorptive devices, such as disposable sanitary napkins, diapers, incontinent articles, and the like, with a topsheet providing a tactilely soft feel to the user prior to the discharge of bodily fluids thereon and also provide a clean and dry surface after the discharge of bodily fluids thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,951 issued to Sanford on Aug. 16, 1977 and hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a preferred disposable diaper structure comprising a substantially planar, moisture absorbent layer disposed between a soft topsheet and a moisture-resistant backing sheet. The fibrous nonwoven topsheet preferably comprises an integral structure containing a multiplicity of depressed areas which intimately contact the uppermost surface of a substantially planar, moisture absorbent layer. The nondepressed areas of the topsheet contact the wearer's skin in-use. This fibrous nonwoven topsheet is particularly well suited for the user who prefers the soft feel of a nonwoven topsheet prior to the discharge of bodily fluids thereon. However, this fibrous nonwoven topsheet does not provide a visually clean and dry surface after bodily fluids, e.g., menses or blood, have been discharged thereon and have wetted the fibrous nonwoven topsheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,608 issued to Meyer et al. on Jan. 17, 1989 and hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses an absorbent article having a hydrophobic transport layer. A nonwoven topsheet is superposed in facing relation with the absorbent body, and has an effective average pore size therein. A transport layer is located between the absorbent body and the topsheet which has an effective average pore size which is smaller than the pore size of the topsheet. This nonwoven structure will provide the user with a topsheet having a soft feel prior to the discharge of bodily fluids thereon. However, the nonwoven topsheet will not provide a visually clean and dry surface after bodily fluids have been discharged thereon and have wetted the nonwoven topsheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,352 issued to Palumbo on Oct. 25, 1988 and hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a perforated covering structure for absorbent hygienic-sanitary products. The perforated covering structure has an upper layer of nonwoven hydrophobic fibers, an intermediate layer of hydrophobic film and a lower layer of nonwoven hydrophobic fibers. This structure will be well suited for the user who prefers the soft feel of the nonwoven prior to the discharge of bodily fluids thereon. However, bodily fluids deposited on the covering structure will remain in the upper layer creating a visually unclean and wet surface for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,314 issued to Radel et al. on Aug. 3, 1982 and hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a resilient plastic web exhibiting a fiber-like appearance and tactile impression. The web exhibits a fine scale three-dimensional microstructure comprising a regulated continuum of capillary networks, preferably of steadily decreasing size, originating in and extending from a first surface of the web and terminating in the form of apertures in a second surface of the web to promote rapid fluid transport from the first surface to the second surface. This apertured three-dimensional plastic web topsheet is particularly well suited for the user who prefers a clean and dry surface after the discharge of bodily fluids thereon. Although effective in the transfer of bodily fluids away from the wearer's skin, it has been learned that some users find it psychologically and/or physically undesirable to employ a material which is plastic in direct contact with their skin.